


Gansey's New Friend

by rainingravens



Series: An Illustrated Pynch [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fanart, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingravens/pseuds/rainingravens
Summary: Ronan is very unhappy Gansey has found a new friend.





	Gansey's New Friend

Ronan stalked along the hallway, hands in his pockets, his sweater missing, his tie loose, half listening to Gansey as he talked to his new friend, Adam Parrish. Ronan was not happy, Ronan was unusually unamused that the Pig had broken down yet again, Ronan was PISSED that Adam Parrish seemed to be a fucking car whisperer, Ronan was ready to set the damn school on fire. Again.

"What do you know about Welsh kings?" he heard Gansey ask Adam. _F_ _ucking wonderful_ he thought and stalked faster.


End file.
